Robin
by WaterAdept0514
Summary: Rating might go up. Collection of songfics for Robin. Please R&R. I accept flames :)


Once again, it's in first person view.  
I do NOT own Teen Titans or the song "Figure.09" by Linkin Park.  
/Lyrics  
  
/Nothing ever stops all these thoughts  
And the pain attatch to them/  
  
Slade.  
  
/Sometimes I wonder why this is happening/  
  
The madman.  
  
/It's like nothing I can  
Do will distract me when/  
  
The psycho.  
  
/I think of how I shot myself in the back again/  
  
The man I went to far to catch once.  
  
/'Cause from the infinate word I could say  
I put all the you to me on display/  
  
Is dead. Right?  
  
/Didn't realize, instead of setting it free  
I took what I hated an made it apart of me/  
  
I don't know.  
  
/It never goes away  
Never goes away/  
  
What I do know? He's become a part of me.  
  
/And now you've become a part of me/  
  
Sounds weird doesn't it? Not to me.  
  
/You'll always be right here/  
  
And since that day...the day he "died"...I just got this feeling.  
  
/You've become a part of me/  
  
It's hard to explain. It was telling me that he still out there, somewhere.  
  
/You'll always be my fear/  
  
But it didn't tell me where. That's just how this kinda stuff is. Kind of pointless if you ask me!  
  
/I can't separate myself from what I've done/  
  
All I really know is that, well, I hate him!  
  
/I've given up a part of me/  
  
Unfortunatly, that's about all I know about him.  
  
/I've let myself become  
You/  
  
Because of him...I have done terrible things, and now Red X is back. Talk about timing.  
  
/Hearing your name the memories  
Come back again/  
  
It all started when we met Thunder and Lightning.  
  
/I remember when it started happening/  
  
"Robin, We meet at last," He was appearently watching me before.  
  
/I'd see you and every thought I had and then  
The thoughts slowly found word attatched to them/  
  
Since that day...When I'd hear is name, let alone see him, I'd be filled with hatred and rage, strong enough to ruin anyones day.  
  
/And I knew as they escaped away I was  
Commiting myself to them/  
  
I'd say terrible and hurtful things to anyone who got on my nerves at that time.  
  
/And every day  
I regret saying those things/  
  
And I would regret it the very second I said them.  
  
/'Cause now  
I see that I/  
  
But I didn't apologize when I realized it. I guess something I got from Batman.  
  
/Took what I hated and made it a part of me/  
  
And because of that, I became more and more like him.  
  
/It never goes away  
Never goes away/  
  
Bruce was better at that kind of stuff. He wasn't like his enemies.  
  
/And now you've become a part of me/  
  
I thought that part of me would fade after his death. But I was wrong.  
  
/You'll always be right here/  
  
Instead, I couldn't be more sure that he's out there.  
  
/You've become a part of me/  
  
I know it for a fact. He won't die so easily.  
  
/You'll always be my fear/  
  
But what will his next move be?  
  
/I can't separate myself from what I've done/  
  
Who will he come after next?  
  
/I've given up a part of me/  
  
Who will be his next victom? Who's skin will he get under when and if he returns?  
  
/I've let myself become  
You/  
  
I spend hours upon hours with these questions wondering through my mind like a lost child in a maze.  
  
/It never goes away  
Never goes away  
Never goes away  
Never goes away/  
  
And not once have I come across an answer.  
  
/Get away from  
ME/  
  
And every time I come up empty handed, my anger towards Slade only grows.  
  
/Give my space back you gotta just  
GO/  
  
My nightmares reak of his preseance.  
  
/Everything comes down to the memories of  
YOU/  
  
I feel like I'll snap at any moment.  
  
/I've kept it in but now I'm leting you  
KNOW/  
  
My friends have been keeping a close eye on me. Just in case a pull some kind of crazy stunt like I have in the past.  
  
/I've let you go/  
  
And I don't blame them.  
  
/So get away from  
ME/  
  
Starfire always feels like she has to follow me when I'm in my, what Beast Boy calls, "Who Is Slade" mood.  
  
/Give my space back you gotta just  
GO/  
  
Even Raven's tried starting conversations with me so I won't sit at my desk all day.  
  
/Everything comes down to the memories of  
YOU/  
  
All though I do think they maybe taking this too seriously, they have every right to be worried.  
  
/I've kept it in but now I'm leting you  
KNOW/  
  
But I just can't help myself, I can't go around pretending he's gone for good.  
  
/I've let you go/  
  
I can't sit down on the couch watching bad movies Beast Boy and Cyborg thought would be good for a few laughs.  
  
/And now you've become a part of me/  
  
I have to know for sure.  
  
/You'll always be right here/  
  
I have to be ready.  
  
/You've become a part of me/  
  
Ready for whatever he can throw at me.  
  
/You'll always be my fear/  
  
He know so much more about us now.  
  
/I can't separate myself from what I've done/  
  
As Raven said, Terra gave him us.  
  
/I've given up a part of me/  
  
He knows everything.  
  
/I've let myself become  
You/  
  
I can't let him use that information.  
  
/I've let myself become  
You/  
  
I can't let my friends down. Not in any way.  
  
/I've let myself become lost inside these  
Thoughts of you/  
  
We will bring him down, if he's out there.  
  
/Giving up a part of me/  
  
No matter what.  
  
/I've let myself become  
You/  
  
He won't get away with all that he has done.  
  
So, what do you think? I'm not sure if I like the lost child simile. Sorry about any spelling errors. Please R&R. I accept flames :) 


End file.
